Bella's Personal Heater
by DestinedByWolves
Summary: Bella returns to Forks and gets reunited with her childhood best friend. Does romance bloom or will the secret on the reservation keep her away? Rated M for future lemons. 18 Bella/Jacob Pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

 **All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. Please leave reviews on what you would like to happen in the story and any pairings you would like to see among the characters.**

 **I will try to update as soon as I can.**

 **And without further ado, I welcome you to Chapter 1 of Bella's Personal Heater.**

 **(Rated M for future lemons. 18+)**

 **DestinedByWolves x**

* * *

 **Bella POV:**

So I'm currently on my way back to Forks, Washington to visit my dad, Charlie. I'm currently living in Phoenix with my mom Renee and my step dad Phil. I haven't been to Forks for a couple of years, I used to visit all the time for the holidays but things changed. The last time I visited Forks I was twelve, I'm now nineteen years old.

Charlie and I keep in touch on the phone, I call him every Friday and we have a nice catch up for a couple of hours. He tells me about his fishing adventures with Billy Black, he's the father of my childhood best friend Jacob Black who I haven't seen or heard from since I last visited Forks to see Charlie. I'm excited to get to see Jacob again, to say I missed him is a bit of an understatement.

As I made my way off the plane and collected my bags, I made my way through the terminal to find Charlie. As I was walking through the airport I noticed him straight away. His brown shaggy hair still styled exactly the way it's always been since I was little, his moustache still his signature look and his beaming smile that I could recognise anywhere. Smiling widely I ran to him, dropping my bags a few feet away I enveloped my dad in the biggest hug I could manage. His arm's wrapped so tightly around me, afraid that if he let me go he's never see me again.

"Bells" he whispered into my hair as he hugged me tightly.

"I missed you Dad" I whispered into his shirt.

Pulling away from the hug, he studied me. "Your hairs grown out Bells" he smiled.

"Yeah, I've grown it a bit longer since I last saw you" I smiled back at him.

He reached down and grabbed my bags, before ushering me to walk with him. "I brought the cruiser to pick you up, I hope you don't mind. I haven't had chance to collect yours yet" He said, as we approached the police cruiser.

"I don't mind Dad, what do you mean you haven't collected mine yet?" I asked him curiously.

He chuckled, closing the boot of the cruiser after placing my bags inside "You'll have to wait and see Bells" he said before getting in the drivers side.

Opening the passenger door, I climbed into the cruiser and buckled my seatbelt. Can't avoid the law with the chief of Forks, Washington police sat beside me, I chuckled to myself at that thought.

Charlie started the cruiser and we headed home. As the tall green trees flashed past the window, I couldn't help but wonder what Charlie's house looked like now.

As we pulled up to the house I noticed that the exterior looked exactly the same as I had remembered. The white wood of the house stood abrupt among all the greenery. The wooden porch swing still sat up by the front door, along with a few pottery plants.

Opening my door, I made my way to the back of the cruiser to help Charlie get my bags. Lifting the last bag from the trunk, I closed it and headed up the porch steps into the awaiting household.

* * *

As I made my way through the doorway and into the living room, I noticed a few framed photographs sitting on top of the fireplace. A small wooden coffee table sat in the middle of the living room with two sofa's sat either side and a flat screen TV hidden away in the corner. Charlie shut the front door behind him as he entered the house.

"Your bedroom is still the second door on the right Bells" he smiled at me as he gestured upstairs.

I smiled before heading up the stairs to my bedroom, as I reached the door I took a deep breath before opening the door and entered.

There was a double bed placed in the left corner of the room underneath the window, and a nice wooden rocking chair to the right underneath the other window. A wide wooden desk placed beside the doorway, perfect for my laptop and reading material.

Charlie followed me into the room, placing my bags down on the bed. "I asked the women at the store which bedding to get, she suggested purple I hope that's okay" he muttered.

I smiled at him, "Purple's great dad, thank you".

Charlie smiled before heading for the door, "I'll leave you to get settled in, I'll be down stairs if you need anything" he finished before closing the bedroom door behind him and making his way downstairs.

Taking one more glance around my room, I started to unpack some of my bags.

* * *

Finishing placing the last of my clothes into my dresser, a loud roar came from the front of the house followed by the loud talking of some men.

I finished placing my clothes into the dresser and closed the drawer before leaving my room and making my way down the stairs to find the source of the noise.

As I made it to the bottom of the stairs I noticed that the front door was left open and the sound of male chatter was coming from outside. As I made my way to the front door I recognized one of the voices to be Charlie's.

Walking out of the house, all three men turned their heads to greet me.

"Hey Bell's, This is Billy Black and his son Jacob. I'm sure you recognize him, you two used to make mud pies together down at La Push" Charlie said.

"It's nice to see you Billy, how are you?" I asked the older gentleman in the wheelchair.

"I'm doing good thank you Bella, it's nice to see you down here in Forks again. Your old man here hasn't stopped talking about you since he found out you were visiting" Billy told me.

I smiled at him, "I'm glad to be back" I said.

Turning my attention to the male to my left, my breath was instantly hitched in my throat. My eyes met chocolate brown orbs as my eyes surveyed the man before me. His short brown hair perfectly styled upon his head, his muscled chest visible beneath the tight fitting shirt that he wore. A beaming white smile playing at his lips. Before I could say anything, two thick arms enveloped around me picking me up off of the floor and into a tight embrace. Giggling loudly I patted him on the back as he carefully placed me back onto my feet.

"It's nice to see you again too Jake" I giggled at the male.

Smiling widely Jake replied, "It's so nice to see you again Bell's I've missed you like crazy".

The two older gentlemen smiling widely at me and Jake before they both went inside talking about fish fry and some football game that was on the TV.

Looking over at Jake I smiled, "You've certainly grown up Jake, how old are you now?"

Jake smiled at me, "I'm seventeen Bell's"

Shocked I looked him up and down, "Jake you look about twenty".

He chuckled loudly, "All us guys on the Res look older than we are Bells, it's just something in the water I guess" he said.

Smiling widely I looked at my best friend, Oh how I've missed Forks.

* * *

After finally convincing Charlie to let me cook the fish fry for him and Billy, and receiving compliments from all of them I finished washing the dishes while the boys watched the game. Jake had been in the kitchen multiple times while I was cleaning to offer his services but I kindly declined them so that he could watch the game with our dad's.

Walking into the living room, I noticed there was a spare seat next to Jacob on the sofa. Making my way over to the sofa, I slide myself in beside Jake to receive a beaming smile from him in return.

After being told that there was about an hour and a half left of the game, I cuddled myself up on the sofa and began to watch the game.

* * *

After what could have only been a few minutes I became aware to a faint muffled voice speaking beside me.

"Are you sure you're okay Jake?" I could hear Charlie asking.

"I'm fine Charlie, she must have been tired. Long flight and all that, I'll take her upstairs if that's okay, get her in her own bed" Jacob whispered back.

"Course kiddo, stay with her for a while if you want. I don't think she'll be happy if she finds out that she fell asleep and missed getting to spend time with you after all this time of you both being apart" Charlie whispered back.

I felt a nod against my head as thick warm arms scooped me up against a warm chest. The faint smell of musk filling my senses as I realized just who's chest I was pushed up against.

Jake.

I heard the faint sound of my door opening before being placed on what could have only felt like the softest cloud I'd ever laid on. Jake softly closed my bedroom door before returning to my side. He gently removed my shoes and tucked me in underneath the duvet.

He softly kissed me on the forehead before whispering, "I've missed you so much Bells".

I heard the faint sound of him sitting in the rocking chair across from me, before I returned to the land of slumber.

* * *

 **Author's Note:  
**

 **I love a Bella and Jacob pairing.**

 **Why not leave a review and let me know what you want to happen between Jacob and Bella?**

 **I will try to upload as soon as I can.**

 **DestinedByWolves x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**

 **All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. Please leave reviews on what you would like to happen in the story and any pairings you would like to see among the characters.**

 **I will try to update as soon as I can.**

 **And without further ado, I welcome you to Chapter 2 of Bella's Personal Heater.**

 **(Rated M for future lemons. 18+)**

 **DestinedByWolves x**

* * *

 **Bella's POV:  
**

Squinting as the sunlight shone brightly in through my window, and the birds chirping loudly outside. I slowly sat up reaching up to rub my eyes, to realize that I was still dressed in the clothes from last night. Wait, was that not a dream? Had Jake really carried me to bed and stayed with me?

Getting up out of my bed, I grabbed some clean clothes and headed into the bathroom to get ready for my first day of school. After showering and washing my hair, I quickly got dressed and brushed my wet hair out so that it cascaded gently down my back.

As I made my way down the stairs to the kitchen, I noticed just how quiet the house was. Where was Charlie?

Making my way into the kitchen I opened the fridge and grabbed the orange juice before turning to grab a glass from the cupboard. As I turned to place the glass on the side I noticed a note laid waiting for me.

 _Bells,_

 _I've gone to work. I won't be home until 6 so don't worry about dinner._

 _P.S there's a visitor for you outside_

 _Love, Dad_

I laughed at the note before sticking it to the front of the fridge with one of the magnets.

Slipping my feet into my shoes by the door I curiously made my way outside to find out just who this visitor was that Charlie spoke of.

To my surprise, parked outside on the driveway was a rustic red Ford Chevy like truck but who was sat inside it was what surprised me most. Jake was sat beaming at me from the drivers side. Making my way over to the truck, he opened the door and jumped out.

"Jake! How long have you been waiting here?" I asked, shocked.

Jake chuckled, "I've been here for a while but I wanted to give you your present before you headed to school".

"Wait, this is mine?" I asked him shocked once again.

Jake laughed and handed me the keys, "Yeah, this beauty is all yours Bells. I've been working on her for ages so she shouldn't cause you any harm" he said.

Smiling, I took the keys and hopped into the drivers side as Jake got in the passenger side.

Starting the truck I smiled as she roared to life under my fingertips. "This one's the handbrake" Jake said as he pointed towards the steering wheel.

"And you may need to give her a few revs as you pull away" He told me.

I smiled before turning to him, "This is great Jake thank you, do you want a lift to school?" I asked him.

Jake shook his head, "I don't go to school in Forks, I go to school down on the Res. Sorry Bell's I would've loved to" he said sadly.

I smiled at him and shook my head, "It's fine Jake, we'll just have to hang out some other time" I told him.

He beamed his pearly white smile at me, "I'd like that Bells" he said.

Opening his door and slamming it shut behind him he made his way round to the drivers door. Rolling my window down I smiled at him.

"I better let you get to school now Bell's otherwise you'll be late on your first ever day" he told me.

I smiled at him, "Okay Jake, I'll catch up with you later okay?" I asked him hopefully.

He smiled and nodded at me, "Sure Bell's" he shouted before running towards the res.

Smiling after my best friend, I put the truck into reverse and headed in the direction of Forks High School.

* * *

Pulling up into the car park I noticed just how many students actually went to Forks High School. The car park was filled with new cars and a few trucks like mine. Lingering students stood gathering at their vehicles all glanced over at my truck as I pulled into a space, cut the engine and slammed the door shut heading into the office to grab a copy of my schedule.

As I headed into the office a lovely lady greeted me who I soon learned was called Mrs Cope. She smiled warmly at me as I entered the office. "How may I help you dear?" she asked softly.

"My name is Isabella Swan, I've just started here today and I was hoping I could get a copy of my schedule?" I asked her nicely.

She smiled at me, "Of course dear, here we go" she said, looking through her folder and handing me a copy.

"Thank you so much" I smiled at her before heading towards the exit.

* * *

As I made my way through the crowds of students, a nice blonde male approached me.

"Hey, are you new? My name's Mike" he asked me.

I smiled at him, "Hey, yeah I am my name's Bella" I told him.

Gesturing towards the hallway, he headed towards a classroom door "This is Mr Molina's Biology class, are you in this one?" he asked.

I looked down at my schedule in front of me, trying desperately to understand what was written on it. "I think so" I said confused.

Mike chuckled before reading over and gently plucking the schedule from my hands, "You have all your lessons with either me or Jessica" he said.

I smiled, "Oh okay, who's Jessica?" I asked confused.

He smiled before entering the classroom and pointing to a brunette sat towards the right of the class. "That's Jessica, she's one of my best friends" he told me.

Nodding softly I introduced myself to the teacher before taking my seat.

Mike introduced me to his friends Jessica, Eric and Angela. They all seemed so nice and they invited me to eat with them at lunchtime.

* * *

For the next lesson of the day I had Gym, which if you know me you know that I'm really clumsy and I have two left feet when it comes to physical activities.

We were told that we would be playing volleyball today. I was paired up with Angela, Jessica and the rest of the girls to go up against Mike, Eric and the rest of the boys. During the game I ended up hitting the ball into the back of some of the girls head's by accident which Mike and Eric found highly hilarious and also ended up tripping over my own feet quite a few times as well.

This lesson couldn't end soon enough. I hate Gym.

The class bell rang to signal the end of the lesson, and we all ran to the changing rooms to get changed for lunch.

After getting freshened up and dressed Jessica, Angela and I headed to the cafeteria to meet the boys, who were already there and stuffing their faces.

Jessica sat down next to Mike, and Angela next to Eric which left a space for me between Mike and Angela.

Angela smiled over at me before asking me a few questions she appeared to have had on her mind since she first met me in Biology.

"What's the weather like in Phoenix Bella?" Angela asked me.

"Really sunny to be honest compared to here" I told her with a giggle.

She laughed as well before continuing on with her lunch.

We spent the entire time during lunch with them asking me questions about my family and Phoenix and with me asking them about the school and what teachers were nice and which weren't.

* * *

At the end of the day I couldn't wait to get out of the school. My new friends were nice and everything but there was only so many questions about the weather you could answer before you considered recording yourself and playing it on a loop.

As I walked over to my truck I could just make out a faint figure stood beside my truck. The rain was falling harder by the second, as I picked up my pace to my truck to avoid looking like a drowned rat. As I got closer to the truck I realized just who was stood beside my truck. Jake.

A wide smile lit up my face as I ran over to my truck into the welcoming arms of my best friend.

I could feel the vibrations from Jake's chest as he laughed at my reaction.

Pulling away from his grip I smiled at him, "What are you doing here Jake? I thought you went to school on the Res?" I asked him.

He smiled back at me widely, "I thought I would come and surprise you after your first day at school" he told me.

Giggling I hugged him tight again, the familiar scent of his skin and the warmth from his arms felt like home to me.

Jake chuckled before letting me go, "Come on then Bells, I'll drive us back to yours" he told me.

I smiled before walking round to the passenger side and jumping into the truck. Buckling up my seatbelt we headed back to Charlie's house.

The entire drive home I found myself gazing over at the guy beside me. His beaming white smile and his husky laugh could make me go all gooey at the knees. His warmth spread into the truck bed, keeping me warm even though we were feet apart. And his smell, something about it just make me feel like right here was where I belonged.

As we pulled up to Charlie's house I could feel a slight feeling of dread filling my stomach. I was home now, which meant I had to say goodbye to him.

Jake must have sensed that something was wrong because he cut the engine off and turned to face me, "What's wrong Bells?" He asked concerned.

Shaking my head, I smiled at him "Nothing Jake. It's nothing" I told him.

Jake sighed and scooted a bit closer towards me, "I'll see you tomorrow Bells, Charlie's on about coming down to La Push for our annual bonfire" he told me happily.

Just that one sentence made my body go all warm, I would get to see him again. Smiling widely at him, "I can't wait Jake" I told him.

Jake smiled at me before kissing my forehead. "I look forward to seeing you again tomorrow Bells" Jake told me.

Smiling, I jumped out of the truck and walked up the steps to the front door. Jake followed close behind me, handing me the keys to my truck and kissing me lightly on the forehead. "I'll see you tomorrow Bells, don't worry" he whispered.

I smiled at him before nodding and whispering goodbye to him before heading into the house.

* * *

Making my way into the kitchen I quickly made some cold cut sandwiches for Charlie and wrapped them in clingfilm before placing them in the fridge with a note. After making sure that Charlie would have something for dinner when he got home, I made my way upstairs and laid on my bed.

I curled up on my bed and just laid looking up at the ceiling. Thoughts of a certain brown eyed, bronzed skinned man filled my head more than I'd wish to admit. Was it possible for me to love my best friend?

Tomorrow was the bonfire down at La Push and I got to spend more time with him. I would get to see that smile and here that laugh one more time.

I got up and made my way into the bathroom, changing into my pajamas and brushing my teeth.

I glanced over at my alarm clock to realize it was now 8:30pm and there was no sign of Charlie.

With a sigh, I cuddled myself up in my bed and fell into a blissful slumber dreaming about a certain russet skinned man.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **I am really looking forward to hearing what you guy's have to say about this story.**

 **All feedback is welcome.**

 **Please feel free to leave reviews on what you would like to happen in this story.**

 **I will try to upload soon.**

 **DestinedByWolves x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**

 **All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. Please leave reviews on what you would like to happen in the story and any pairings you would like to see among the characters.**

 **I will try to update as soon as I can.**

 **And without further ado, I welcome you to Chapter 3 of Bella's Personal Heater.**

 **(Rated M for future lemons. 18+)**

 **DestinedByWolves x**

* * *

 **Bella's POV:  
**

I awoke to the sound of heaving rain pounding on the rooftop, the raindrops running rapidly down my window. The dark grey sky outside filled with rain clouds seemed to go on for miles down the street.

As I got out of bed, I grabbed a change of clothes and headed to the bathroom for a shower. Once I was done in there I headed downstairs to see if Charlie had left a note.

As expected, on the coffee table sat a piece of paper and some money.

 _Bells,_

 _I've had to pop into the station but I should be home by 2 to go to the Blacks bonfire,_

 _I've left some money would you be able to pop to the store and buy some groceries since we haven't got anything in,_

 _Love, Dad x_

I laughed out loud as I slid the money into my back pocket and put the note back down on the coffee table where it was. I had a quick look through the cupboards and the fridge to see what we needed and headed to the front door. I slipped my feet into my shoes and grabbed a coat off of the rack and headed out to my truck.

Opening the drivers door I climbed into the drivers seat and started my truck with a loud roar. I popped the truck into reverse and slowly pulled off the drive and headed to the store.

* * *

Grabbing a trolley I slowly made my way around the supermarket, making sure to grab everything I knew we would need. A few loaves of bread, some more beer for Charlie and some more shampoo.

As I rounded the baking aisle I thought back to Jake inviting me to the bonfire, how many people would be there? Should I make something?

I finally settled on getting the ingredients for some brownies and a cherry cobbler pie. After I'd got everything that I knew we needed I headed to the checkout to pay for all the groceries.

Smiling at the cashier and wishing her a great day, I headed out to my truck and started packing all the groceries into my truck.

Placing my trolley back into the rack, I got into my truck and headed home.

* * *

After unpacking all the groceries I got to work on making the brownies and cherry cobbler for the bonfire tonight. After searching through the cupboards for a tray and some baking paper I finally put the brownies into the oven to bake and finished preparing the cherry cobbler. Once they were both in the oven I set the timer for the allocated time and got set on cleaning all the mess up in the kitchen.

After washing up all of the utensils I had used and making sure that everything was put back to where I got it from, the alarm went off to tell me that the brownies were cooked.

Grabbing the oven gloves, I got the brownies out of the oven and placed them onto the cooling rack to cool.

As I turned to the oven to get the cherry cobbler out of the oven the front door opened and slammed shut. Charlie was home.

He hung up his gun belt and kicked off his shoes before heading into the kitchen.

Taking a deep breath Charlie smiled, "Mhmm brownies and cherry cobbler" he said.

I laughed, "I thought it would be nice to make something for us to take to the bonfire tonight" I told him.

Charlie smiled at me, "That's really thoughtful of you Bells" he told me.

I smiled, before taking off the oven gloves and placing them back on the oven. "I'm just going to go and clean up and then we can head out if you want dad" I told him.

Charlie smiled and nodded, "Okay Bells, I'll pack all of this into the cruiser while I wait" he said.

Smiling at him one last time, I headed up the stairs to get changed out of my flour cladded clothes.

Once I was ready, I headed downstairs to find Charlie waiting for me by the door. We headed to the cruiser.

* * *

The drive to La Push was quiet. I watched the trees go rushing past the windows, and the rain slow from hammering droplets to a faint drizzle as we neared the reservations. Charlie was telling me about the bear attack's that had happened in the area recently.

We pulled up outside a little red shack surrounded by a few dozen people. A faint glow behind the shack pointed out the bonfire that had only just been lit, a few people were heading over to it for it to begin. As me and Charlie headed over to the bonfire, I was stopped by two thick warm arms wrapping themselves around my waist, picking me up and spinning me around.

Giggling loudly I gripped the two arms around me, as Charlie just chuckled before heading over to say hello to Billy.

"Jake put me down" I shouted, giggling loudly as the spinning slowly came to a halt.

Jake chuckled before placing me on my feet, "Sorry Bells" he said.

I giggled at him, "It's okay, don't worry" I said.

Billy called everybody over to the bonfire so me and Jake both made our way over to join the growing amount of people that were gathering around the fire. I noticed a group of about five men and a women sat to one sit of Billy. Their eyes seemed to be stuck on me, or more possibly Jake. I shook my head to clear myself of the thoughts and turned to Jake and smiled as I settled myself between his legs leaning myself against his chest with his arms wrapped around me.

Billy started, "As many of you know, our people descend from the Quileute nature".

I cuddled myself back into Jake's chest as Billy told the story of their people.

"There was once a elder man who made a treaty with the ones we call the cold ones. Strong, thirsty and just pure dangerous. They are known as the blood drinkers. Our elder caught them on our land one evening and to prevent them from causing any future issues, we created the treaty. We will not hurt them, if they do not hurt us."

I could feel Jake's arms squeezing around me tighter as Billy told the story more intently.

"Our people descend from a pack of werewolves, made to protect our people from these dangerous ones I speak of. We protect the ones we love and along the way find our soul mates" Billy finished.

I could feel the eyes of the group from earlier burning holes in my skin as they stared at me and Jake. I looked up at Jake to be met by a smiling face in which I couldn't help return.

* * *

Once Billy was done telling the stories to the people around him. Jake got up from his place behind me and offered me his hand, "Do you want to go for a walk Bells?" He asked.

I nodded and smiled at him, gently taking his hand and lifting myself up off of the floor.

With our hands intertwined together, we headed towards a piece of driftwood that was laying discarded in the middle of the sand. Jake headed over to it and perched himself onto the end, patting the space beside him gesturing for me to sit.

Sitting down beside him, looking out over the moonlit water in front of me. I could feel Jake's eyes on me.

Turning my head to look at him, I smiled softly "Everything okay Jake?" I asked him concerned.

Jake smiled back at me, his gleaming smile making butterflies erupt in my stomach "I'm fine Bells, promise".

"What did you think to our legends that dad told at the bonfire Bells?" he asked me curiously.

"I think I understood partially, you descend from a family of wolves?" I asked, just for clarification.

Jake nodded at me, "Yeah we do, made to protect our loved ones from the cold ones" he muttered.

With curiosity across my face, I asked "The cold ones? Do they really exist Jake?".

Jake looked at me with a straight face, "Yeah Bells they do, there aren't that many around now but we are still destined to protect our loved ones".

Wait, did he just say we? Meaning Jake?

Within seconds, a loud howl echoed through the trees. Jake's head whipped up as fast as lightening, a stern look masking his face. His shoulders tensed up as a loud howl was heard again coming from the trees.

"Jake? Was that a wolf?" I asked scared, my eyes wide open scanning the tree line for any sign of movement.

Shaking Jake from his thoughts, he turned to me "Everything's okay Bells. I have to go but I'll explain everything later on, I promise" he told me.

Looking at him, curiously I replied "Oh okay, Jake?"

Standing from his place on the driftwood he looked down at me, "Yeah Bells".

"Please be careful" I whispered to him softly.

Jake smiled softly at me before running towards the tree line. Watching Jake disappear into the shadows of the tree line, a loud piercing howl echoed through the air.

* * *

Curiosity eating away at my insides, I pulled myself up from my place on the driftwood and headed towards the tree line, in the direction Jake had headed.

Why did he go in there, was he looking for the wolf? So many thoughts filling my head as I made my way further into the shadows of the trees.

Darkness enveloping all of the trees, my feet crunching against the scattered leaves that filled the floor like a carpet. Venturing my way further into the trees, my foot caught on a stray piece of wood causing me to tumble to the floor. Landing with a heavy thud, my hands colliding with the floor to catch myself.

"Ouch!" I hissed. Pulling myself up so that I was kneeling on the floor, glancing over my hands revealing multiple grazes embedding themselves into my palms.

A low grumble coming from the tree line behind me, as my head shot to face the direction of the noise. Adrenaline filling my veins as I pulled myself to my feet and started to stumble into the opposite direction.

A huge gust of wind billowed through the trees, causing goosebumps to appear onto my skin. Hugging my arms around myself I continued heading into the direction I thought Jake had gone.

A loud twig snap came from behind me, as I quickly spun my body around to face the noise. My breath hitched in my throat as my eyes were met with crimson red eyes. Before me stood a dark figure with waist length dread locks grazing his face. Crimson bloodshot eyes staring back into my soul, his lips baring back to reveal crystal white teeth and what looked like.. wait, were they fangs?

Before I could think twice, my body was violently pushed up against the nearest tree. My hands pinned tightly above my head, his hands squeezing the blood supply off from around my wrists.

His breath blowing across my face as he spoke, "Sweet little human, what are you doing out here all by yourself? Did nobody tell you that dangerous things linger in the shadows" he whispered to me. His teeth baring themselves to me once again.

He moved his face closer towards me. One of his hands gripping my hair and yanking my head violently to reveal my neck to him. A loud hum coming from his throat as his teeth gently grazed themselves against my neck.

"I bet you taste just delightful" he whispered to me, as he gently trailed his tongue along my neck.

Before I could figure out what was happening, the weight of the dark man had been removed from my body. The trees filling with loud growls as six gigantic wolves emerged themselves from the tree line. Looking over to the source of the loud growls to find a midnight black wolf with his teeth wrapped around the arm of the dark man. A loud gasp escaped my mouth as I watched two of the other wolves join the black one as it pulled the struggling and yelling man with them into the darkness.

The faint feel of feathers brushed itself up against my arm as I turned my head to look to my right. Stood beside me with its chocolate brown eyes staring at me, was a russet skinned wolf. It's tongue lulled to the side of it's mouth as though a dog would when it was happy. Just the thought caused me to giggle out loud. The wolf stared back at me before it gently lowered itself to the floor at my feet, laying it's body protectively around me.

I crouched myself down so that I was sitting beside it. Cautiously reaching my hand out towards the wolf, I gently stroked my hand through it's soft fur. A low purr like noise escaping from the wolves mouth.

Giggling softly at the wolf I continued to stroke my fingers through it's fur. The wolf lifted it's head to look up at me and my eyes met the chocolate brown orbs once again. A familiar feeling filled my stomach as I gazed into the eyes of the friendly wolf in front of me. Those eyes reminding me of the gorgeous eyes of my best friend. Wait, it can't be? Curiosity filling me more as I gazed at the wolf in front of me.

Looking up at the sudden crunching of leaves, I was greeted by six wolves making their way towards me. The black wolf from earlier was at the front of the group, a dark silver one stood to his left and a brown one to his right. Behind those stood a chocolate brown wolf with a paler color over it's face and beside that stood a dark gray wolf with black spots marking it's fur. Last but not least, hidden away behind the five wolves stood a light gray wolf, much smaller than all the others.

The black wolf seemed to be looking contently at the russet one before me, shaking it's fur towards the tree line behind them. Just like that they wolves began to disperse themselves back into the shadows of the tree line. The russet wolf looked up at me once more, placing a big lick onto the side of my face causing me to squeal and giggle out loud before slowly making it's way towards the tree line.

"Jake, is that you?" I whispered out into the darkness.

Turning to make my way back towards the laughter of the people, I made my way out of the trees and back towards the flickering light of the bonfire.

* * *

Making my way back to the bonfire, I noticed that Charlie was stood laughing with Billy and a tall tanned skin women. Her brown hair cascading down past her shoulders and a caring smile gracing her lips as she laughed at a joke Charlie had told.

Slowly walking over to the adults, I slowly inserted myself into their conversation. "Hey Bella, you enjoying the bonfire so far?" Billy asked me, smiling up at me.

I smiled at the elder gentleman, "Yeah Billy, it's great. Thank you for inviting me and Charlie, it was very thoughtful of you." I told him.

Billy smiled, "You're always welcome here Bella, you two are like family" he told me.

Charlie turned to me, "Where's Jake Bells?" he asked me curiously.

"Oh he headed out to check the sound of some wolves in the forest" I told him, my eyes glancing over towards the tree line.

"It's alright Bella, he'll be back soon. He's always venturing out into the forest after dark, I swear that boy loves nature almost as much as I love Sue Clearwater's fish fry" he chuckled as he turned to Charlie and the tanned skinned women.

"Well that's ever so kind of you Billy" the women chuckled.

Charlie cleared his throat before turning to me, "Bella, I'd like you to meet Sue Clearwater. Sue this is my daughter Bella" he introduced us.

Sue smiled sweetly at me, before enveloping me into a hug "It's so nice to meet you Bella, your father has been going on and on about you" she chuckled as she let me go.

Smiling back at her, "It's nice to meet you too Sue" I told her sweetly.

"You ready to head home now kiddo, I think we better let Billy and the rest of the visitors get on with their bonfire" Charlie told me.

Nodding softly, I answered "Yeah we can go, Billy can you tell Jake that I'll speak to him later please?" I asked the elder gentleman.

Billy nodded, "Course I will Bella".

Smiling back at Sue and Billy, we turned and made our way towards the cruiser. Opening my passenger door and climbing into my seat, we headed into the direction of Forks.

* * *

With all the street lights rushing past the windows, my mind was somewhere else. If Jake was a wolf then did that mean he was one of the protectors? Was that man from earlier one of the cold ones Billy was telling us about?

Fear was filling my stomach as I clutched my arms with my hands, looking out of the passenger window looking for any sign of movement as we drove. Pulling up onto the driveway, Charlie switched off the cruiser and made his way out of the car. Closing the door behind me I made my way up the porch steps and into the awaiting warmth of the house.

I glanced at the clock on the kitchen wall and it read 10pm. I wished Charlie a goodnight and made my way upstairs to bed. Quickly kicking off my shoes and changing into my pajamas, I climbed into bed. Tucking myself under the duvet, and cuddling up I closed my eyes and welcomed dreams of a certain russet haired wolf and dreamy chocolate eyes.

* * *

 **Author's Note:  
**

 **Please feel free to leave me reviews on what you would like to happen between Jake and Bella.**

 **I will try to upload as soon as I can.**

 **DestinedByWolves x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**

 **All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. Please leave reviews on what you would like to happen in the story and any pairings you would like to see among the characters.**

 **I will try to update as soon as I can.**

 **And without further ado, I welcome you to Chapter 4 of Bella's Personal Heater.**

 **(Rated M for future lemons. 18+)**

 **DestinedByWolves x**

* * *

 **Bella POV:  
**

 _Running through the forests, trees rushing past me quicker and quicker by the second. The sound of crunching leaves echoing under my feet and they thudded against the soil. The billowing wind blowing through the trees causing goosebumps to paint themselves onto my skin. Looking back behind me as I run, the faint shadow of a figure drawing closer and closer to me every second. The crimson red eyes of the shadow sending shivers down my spine as I run faster and faster. Catching my foot on one of the tree stumps, I fall to the floor with a heavy thud. Quickly pulling myself up to my feet, I continue to run. Icy cold hands wrap themselves around my body, as they tangle themselves into my long mahogany hair. Tilting my head back against his shoulder and baring my neck to the air around me. His sharp teeth nipping the skin on my neck as I feel the growing against me. His cold tongue drawing lines down the side of my neck, before piercing pain burns through my body as his teeth latch themselves onto my neck._

 _A loud ear piercing scream escapes my body as the figure latches on to my skin._

Bolting upright in my bed, cold sweat beading itself onto my hairline. I catch my breath as I look around my bedroom for reassurance. The farthest window in my bedroom, open blowing cool morning air across towards me. Climbing out of my bed, I make my way over to the window and glance outside. Charlie's cruiser has gone off of the driveway, I slowly slide the window shut and turn the lock. Walking over to my bedside drawers I grab a change of clothes and head into the shower.

After washing and brushing my teeth, I quickly brush through my wet hair and head downstairs. Quickly grabbing a granola bar out of the cupboard, I pick up my backpack off of the kitchen table and head to the door. Slipping my feet into my shoes, and grabbing my coat off of the rack I head out to my truck, making sure to lock the door behind me.

Climbing into the truck, I buckle my seatbelt, put the truck into reverse and make my way to Forks High School for yet another day of lessons.

* * *

Pulling up into the empty bay, I noticed Mike and the group all crowded around Tyler's van. I shut the door to my truck and headed over towards the group.

"Hey Bella" Angela welcomed me with a big smile.

"Hey guys" I announced to the group.

"We're all thinking of going surfing down at La Push beach tonight, do you want to join us?" Mike asked me.

La Push? I might be able to see Jake again and asked him what really happened last night.

"Sure, I'll go with you guys. I don't surf though, my lack of coordination and all that" I giggled as I told the group.

Angela giggled too, "Don't worry Bella, I don't surf either. We can sit together, you can help me pick some great shots" she told me, waving her camera in the air a little.

I smiled and nodded at her, as the class bell signaled for the start of the day.

Our group headed into the school, all splitting our own ways as we promised to all meet up at lunch time in the cafeteria.

* * *

"That's all for today, I hope you all manage to complete the homework I have set you. It's due in next week" Mr Molina told us as the bell rang.

Grabbing my backpack from under my desk and picking up my books, I headed out of the classroom and towards my next lesson, Gym. At least that meant I was with Angela and Jessica for this lesson.

Making my way into the changing rooms, I placed my backpack into the locker and started getting changed. Angela and Jessica were too busy discussing the visit to La Push tonight that they hadn't even realized I had entered the room. Coach Clapp blew his whistle and yelled for all of the students to head into the hall. Today's lesson was volleyball.

Us girls got split into a separate group from the boys and Coach Clapp blew the whistle for us to begin.

After about five accidents later and multiple grazes on my knees later Coach Clapp blew the whistle, "Alright that's enough, I'll see you all next week" he shouted before dismissing us to the changing rooms.

Running into the changing rooms and quickly freshening up, Angela, Jessica and I all headed to the cafeteria for lunch.

* * *

As we arrived at the cafeteria, our table was empty. The boys weren't here yet. Heading up and grabbing some lunch, I settled on a ham sandwich and an apple. I wasn't really feeling that hungry after running around for the last hour and a bit. Taking my seat at the table, with Angela and Jessica either side of me I took a bite out of my apple.

"So Bella, are you looking to going to La Push tonight?" Jessica asked curiously.

Smiling over at her, I nodded softly "Yeah it should be a lot of fun" I told her, chewing on my apple.

Angela had her camera out and was taking pictures of her apple, which was placed rather neatly on top of her copy of Withering Heights. The shutter on her camera clicking loudly as she changed to multiple angles. I giggled before carrying on with my apple.

Five minutes later the boys arrived at the table, Mike sat down next to Jessica, Eric next to Angela and Tyler facing me.

"So what time should I pick all of you up tonight?" Tyler asked.

"It's starts to get dark about six o clock, so how about five thirty?" Angela told us.

"I'll have to make Charlie something to eat before we go, so why don't I just meet you guys there?" I told them all.

"Are you sure that's okay Bella? I'm sure Tyler won't mind if we pick you up" Angela asked me.

Shaking my head softly, "No it's okay, I'll just meet you guys there" I said smiling at her softly.

Nodding at me, she continued taking multiple pictures of her apple.

After finishing arranging the plans for tonight and finishing our lunch the bell signaled for the end of the day.

* * *

Heading out into the car park I turned and waved to Jessica and Angela who were getting into their cars, and climbed into the bed of my truck.

Turning my lights on and quietly putting the radio on, I put the truck into reverse and made my way out of the parking lot.

As I made my way down the interstate, my mind began to wonder.

If that was a cold one last night, does that mean that they are around here? But Jake said that the wolves were destined to protect their loved ones, is that why they protected me? I thought to myself intently.

Shaking myself from my thoughts, I pulled up into the driveway. Charlie's cruiser wasn't home yet.

Grabbing my backpack off of the passenger seat, I climbed out of the bed of the truck and shut the drivers door behind me. Making my way up the porch steps, I slid my key into the lock and turned it. Pushing open the wooden door, I made my way inside.

Kicking my boots off by the front door, and hanging my coat up on the rack. I placed my backpack down onto the sofa and headed into the kitchen. I quickly started preparing a steak for Charlie along with some fresh salad. I placed the steak on the tray in the oven so that it could cook slowly and prepared a fresh bowl of salad, wrapping it in clingfilm I placed the bowl into the refrigerator.

I quickly grabbed a piece of paper and scribbled down a quick note for Charlie:

 _Dad,_

 _There's steak in the oven and some fresh salad in the fridge._

 _I'm heading to La Push with some of the kids from school, I promise I won't be out too late and I'll be safe._

 _Love,_

 _Bella x_

I laid it on the kitchen table and quickly ran upstairs to change my clothes. Heading to my drawers I grabbed a grey sweater and some jeans and quickly changed into them. Brushing my long mahogany hair through, I placed it into a ponytail and made my way downstairs.

After making sure that everything was set for Charlie, I grabbed my coat off of the rack and pulled my phone out of my backpack and made my way out to my truck.

Locking the front door behind me, I made my way down the porch steps to my truck. Climbing into the truck bed, I pulled my phone out and glanced at the time. Six o clock. Charlie shouldn't be too late home. I quickly sent a text to Jessica telling her that I was just leaving, and made my way down to La Push Beach.

* * *

Pulling up onto the pebbled stones, I could see Tyler's van parked a few spaces down. Making sure my coat was zipped up tightly, I climbed out of my truck and closed it quickly behind me. Making my way over to the truck filled with my friends.

"Hey Bella!" Angela yelled from her seat in the side of the van. She was huddled up wrapped in a blanket looking through a few of her photographs she must have taken of the guys.

Mike and Eric were down by the waters edge, surf boards in tow. They were laughing and shouting while they made their way further into the water. The moonlight casting a light blanket onto the waters rim.

Jessica came huddling over with her wetsuit unzipped down the back, she turned her back to us as she got closer. "Would one of you please zip me up?" She asked with a giggle.

Angela placed her camera down beside her in the van before standing and reaching out for the zip, slowly pulling it up until it was fastened. "There we go, all done" She told Jessica.

"Thank you" Jessica told Angela before grabbing her surfboard and running down the beach to meet the boys.

Angela sat back down in the van and wrapped the blanket back around her. Patting the space next to her she ushered for me to sit next to her. Slowly perching myself in the van next to her, Angela turned to show me some of the photographs she had taken of Mike while he was out in the water.

"There really good Ange" I told her with a big smile.

"Thank you" She said.

"Bella!" a voice yelled.

I glanced up to find the source of the noise to find three tanned skin men walking towards the van, the one in the middle I couldn't not recognize.

"Jake" I yelled as I jumped up from my place next to Angela in the van.

With a chuckle his pace sped up, as he opened his arms towards me.

Running into his welcoming arms, I was enveloped by his warmth and his scent. Burrowing my head into his chest, I whispered "I missed you Jake".

He chuckled as he placed a gentle kiss onto the top of my head, "I missed you too Bells".

Hearing a faint throat clearing from behind Jake and some faint giggling, Jake released me from his grasp.

"Bells, This is Embry and Quil. My best friends" he told me gesturing to the two guys behind him. They were both tall like Jake with tanned skin and gleaming smiles.

"It's nice to meet you Bella" the one called Embry told me.

"I see why you've been keeping her away from us Jake, she's gorgeous" the one called Quil said, with a wink in my direction.

A crimson tinge covered my cheeks as I felt my face heat up. A low growl came from Jake's lips as he just simply stared at the two boys. Quil held his hands up in mock surrender "Hey, I was only kidding" he said before him and Embry backed up and headed back in the direction they came.

Turning back to me, Jake whispered "Sorry about them Bells, they don't have a filter" he finished with a chuckle.

I giggled before turning towards Angela, "Ange this is Jacob Black, my best friend from childhood" I told her with a big smile.

Angela smiled before reaching her hand out towards Jake, "It's nice to meet you Jacob" she told him, a faint smile on her lips.

"It's nice to meet you too Angela" he told her, his signature smirk on his lips.

Before I could say anything else, Mike, Eric and Jessica had all returned with Tyler in tow behind them.

Jessica glanced Jake up and down, her eyes lingering on his muscled arms before coming to rest on his face. A big smile filled her face as she tucked her hair behind her ears and fluttered her eyelashes in his direction. "Oh hello, I'm Jessica" she told him. Her hand coming to rest gently on his bicep.

Jealously slowly seeped up into my veins as I watched her flirting with him. The way her eyelashes fluttered as she spoke, and the way her hand seemed to rest so innocently but flirtatiously on his bicep.

"It's nice to meet you Jessica, my name is Jacob. I'm Bella's friend" he told her, looking over at me and beaming his big smile.

I couldn't help the blush that filled my cheeks as my face heated up. Jessica turned to look at me with envy written across her face.

Before I could say anything she had turned with a huff and headed back down to the water.

Angela just giggled from her seat in the van along with a loud chuckle coming from Mike and Tyler as they followed her back down to the water.

Jake turned to me innocently, "Was it something I said?" he asked.

I giggled, "I think it's more something you didn't say" I told him as I smiled.

* * *

For the next hour or so, Jake sat with me and Angela at Tyler's van discussing photography and the La Push scenery.

Jessica, Mike, Eric and Tyler returned to the van all shivering.

"I think we better head home now guys, it's starting to get really dark and I think Jessica is turning a bit blue" he told us as I turned to look at Jess. Surely enough her wet hair clung down the back of her neck and her lips were surely enough turning a faint shade of blue. Wrapping her in one of the blankets I found in Tyler's van I got up to offer her my space.

"We'll see you later on Bella?" Angela asked me as she helped the boys put their surf boards in the back of the van.

I nodded at her, smiling softly "Sure Ange, I'll see you at school" I told her.

She nodded before she climbed into the van, closing the door behind her. Waving at the group, they slowly disappeared into the darkness.

Turning to Jake I smiled, "I think we need to talk" I told him.

Jake just simply nodded at me, "Okay. Want me to walk you back to your truck? We can talk on the way" he told me.

I nodded, before turning and making my way slowly back to my truck.

"So.." Jake began.

Glancing up at him, I asked "Was that you yesterday? That wolf?".

Jake nodded, glancing down at his feet as we walked "Yeah. I'm sorry Bella I should have told you, but we aren't supposed to tell people if they aren't involved directly" he told me.

I nodded my head slowly, focusing on where I was going as to not trip "I understand Jake, well I don't but I do" I told him.

"Ask away Bells, I'll answer anything" he told me.

"That man that attacked me, was he a cold one?" I asked.

Jake nodded, "Yeah he was Bells, but don't worry he won't be bothering you again" he told me.

Looking over at him, I frowned "What do you mean?" I asked.

"We took care of him Bella, he won't be bothering you or anybody else again" he said.

I nodded slowly, realization suddenly setting in "Did you kill him?" I asked him, shock filling my voice.

"We had to Bella, he was dangerous. I had to keep you safe" he told me.

"So how come you can tell me about all of this?" I asked him as I turned to face him when we reached my truck.

Looking up at his face, his chocolate orbs gazed into mine and in that moment I was lost. It felt like my feet were as light as a feather and that nothing else mattered in that moment. It was just Jake and I.

A big beaming smile filled Jake's face as he looked at me. "Yes! Oh yes!" he yelled as he pulled me into a tight hug. Picking me up and spinning me around on the spot. A loud giggle escaping my lips as I gripped onto his arms.

"Jake put me down!" I giggled as I patted his arms softly.

"Oops sorry Bells" he told me, placing me softly down on my feet.

Looking up at him again I smiled, "What was that Jake? Did you feel that?" I asked him.

Jake smiled widely at me, "Bells, I will explain everything to you but to start with I think I better take you home before Charlie worries about where you are" he told me.

Oh shoot, Charlie. What time is it?

Jake must have been reading my mind, "It's eight o clock" he told me.

Nodding softly I opened the drivers door to be stopped by a large hand. "Nope, I'm driving. You jump up into the passenger seat and try and stay warm" he told me, gesturing to the passenger side.

Climbing in and pulling my coat tight around me, Jake climbed in behind me shutting the drivers door as he we went.

"Jake?" I asked, looking over at him.

"Yeah Bells" he said as he started the engine.

"Why are you always so warm even when it's really cold?" I asked him. Curious as to why every time our skin touched his seemed to be scorching.

Jake chuckled, "That's a perk of being a wolf I guess" he told me.

Nodding softly I pulled my coat tighter to me as we made our way back to Forks.

A couple of miles down the road, the heater in the truck had still not started. Light shivers running up and down my spine causing goosebumps to be painted on my skin.

"I'm one hundred and eight degrees over here" Jake chuckled as he lifted his arm for me to scoot closer.

Giggling softly, I scooted myself under his arm and cuddled up into the side of his chest.

"My own personal heater" I whispered as I buried myself in further to the heat.

The soft sound of his laughed filled the cab as we continued the drive home.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Don't forget to leave me a review on what you would like to happen between Jake and Bella.**

 **I will try to upload as soon as I can.**

 **DestinedByWolves x**


	5. Authors Note

**Author's Note:**

 **Hey lovelies, I thought I would just take the time to quickly right this message for those of you who have been asking.**

 **I'm am trying to write this story based on a Jacob/Bella pairing where the werewolves become a major part of Bella's life. The Cullen's are not included in this story but may be mentioned a few times.**

 **I would really appreciate any feedback that you guys have, including directions for where this story could lead.**

 **I haven't uploaded onto here in a while so I am starting again fresh. I apologise if a few things aren't up to standard yet but I will be reading back through my chapters and tweaking them as I go.**

 **I am so grateful for those of you who are taking the time to read my stories, and follow me through the story.**

 **I welcome any messages or questions you may have.**

 **Lots of Love,**

 **DestinedByWolves x**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**

 **All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. Please leave reviews on what you would like to happen in the story and any pairings you would like to see among the characters.**

 **I will try to update as soon as I can.**

 **And without further ado, I welcome you to Chapter 5 of Bella's Personal Heater.**

 **(Rated M for future lemons. 18+)**

 **DestinedByWolves x**

* * *

 **Bella's POV:  
**

Snuggled up tighter into the side of Jake's chest we pulled up onto Charlie's driveway. Jake turned the engine off and the truck quietened down.

Giving me a gentle squeeze Jake turned to me, "Bell's we're back at Charlie's now" he whispered to me.

Lifting myself out from my tight embrace, I looked up at Jake with a faint blush on my cheeks. My face growing hotter and hotter.

My eyes locking with his chocolate orbs as I gazed endlessly at him.

Smiling softly at me, Jake softly ran his thumb along my cheek. "You have no idea just how much you mean to me Bells" he whispered.

I smiled softly back at him, "I don't think you realize just how much you mean to me either Jake" I whispered back.

Jake chuckled as the porch light turned on. "Charlie knows we're home" he told me as he gestured to the front door with his head.

I turned my head to find Charlie stood at the front door, a smile on his lips as he watched us from the porch. He nodded his head gently at Jake before turning and heading back inside. Jake chuckled softly as I giggled before turning back to face him.

"So what happened back there at the beach Jake?" I asked him.

"That was called an imprint Bells" he told me softly.

"An imprint?" I asked curious.

Jake nodded before looking cautiously down at his lap. "It's when a wolf finds his soul mate, it creates an unbreakable bond forever" he muttered to himself.

"Soul mate? You mean I'm yours forever?" I asked him softly.

Jake nodded sheepishly, "Only if you want it Bells, I can fight it I promise. If this isn't what you want I can leave and you will never have to deal with any of this wolf business again" he told me.

Shaking my head quickly I reached my hands up and cupped his cheeks gently, "I want you Jake. I want this" I told him softly.

I was met with a shocked expression, "Really? You want this Bells?" he asked me.

I nodded, giggling softly "Of course Jake" I told him.

He smiled widely before hugging me tightly to his chest. I giggled burying my face into his chest, taking in a deep breath of his scent.

"I've wanted to be with you since I first laid eyes on you when I came back to Forks. I've missed you so much while I was in Phoenix" I told him shyly.

I was shocked by the next words that left his mouth, "I've wanted to be with you since I first laid eyes on you" he whispered into my hair.

Lifting my head up to look at him, I leaned forward slowly and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek.

A soft smile played at his lips as I pulled away.

Looking up at the front door, I turned back to Jake "I think I better get inside, Charlie probably wants to check I'm okay" I told him.

Jake nodded with a smile, opening the drivers door and climbing out before offering me his hand. Taking it softly I slowly climbed down out of the truck. Jake shut the door behind me and walked me up to the front door. I smiled up at him, this man was actually mine. Forever. I'm so lucky.

"Goodnight Bells, I hope you sleep well" he whispered to me.

"Goodnight Jake, I hope you sleep well too" I whispered back.

Cupping my face softly with his large palms, he gently placed a soft kiss onto my lips. Butterflies erupting into my stomach and a giddy feeling filling my body. Softly reaching up and twining my fingers into the hair at the back of his neck I gently kissed him back. His soft lips fit perfectly on mine, the soft taste of caramel filling my senses. My knees going weak beneath me as I struggled to keep myself up

Pulling away softly, Jake placed a soft kiss onto my forehead. "Goodnight Bells" he told me.

"Goodnight Jake" I whispered, opening the front door and closing it softly behind me. My back pressed up against the door, I slowly slide down to the floor. My fingers gently brushing against my lips.

He just kissed me, and it was the best kiss of my life.

* * *

 **Author's Note:  
**

 **I know this chapter was a bit quick but I just wanted to give them a little personal moment together.**

 **Please feel free to leave me a review and let me know what you thought.**

 **I'll try to upload soon.**

 **DestinedByWolves x**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:**

 **All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. Please leave reviews on what you would like to happen in the story and any pairings you would like to see among the characters.**

 **I will try to update as soon as I can.**

 **And without further ado, I welcome you to Chapter 6 of Bella's Personal Heater.**

 **(Rated M for future lemons. 18+)**

 **DestinedByWolves x**

* * *

 **Bella's POV:**

Sitting with my back pressed against the cold wood of the front door, my fingers grazing gently across my lips. My mind goes back to the feel of his lips against mine, the way his soft lips pressed so gently against mine. The way they seemed to fit so perfectly together, like two puzzle pieces. The warmth from his lips still lingering on mine. Feeling a soft smile playing at my lips, I glance up at the sound of footsteps heading towards the front door.

"You alright there Kiddo?" Charlie asked, appearing from his seat on the sofa.

I must have looked a sight, huddled up against the front door. A dazed expression on my face, my cheeks flushed a crimson red.

"I'm fine dad" I told him, as I slowly made my way back onto my feet.

Shaking myself out of my thoughts, I headed into the lounge to find the football game on the flat screen. Giggling softly to myself I made my way through to the kitchen. "Have you eaten already?" I asked Charlie, turning to face him again.

"Yeah kiddo, I stopped at the diner on my way home" he told me.

I smiled at his sentence. Oh the diner, Charlie used to take me there every Thursday after school. He couldn't get enough of their steak and cobbler. Giggling to myself I turned and got a glass out of the cupboard and filled it with water from the tap. Taking a deep gulp from the glass, I hadn't realised just how thirsty I really was. I quickly finished the glass, before turning and placing it into the sink bowl.

Turning to Charlie once again I noticed that his attention was back on the football game, smiling softly I quickly yelled to Charlie "I'm going upstairs to do some homework now dad, I'll see you in the morning".

"Goodnight Kiddo, sleep well" He told me. His eyes never leaving the screen.

Giggling to myself, I made my way upstairs and into my room.

* * *

Closing my bedroom door behind me, I made my way over to my desk. Flipping the lid of my laptop open, I opened the search browser.

Sliding onto the soft cushion of my chair, I stared at the screen in front of me.

 _Werewolves._ I typed into the search bar, and clicked enter.

The page instantly filled with multiple different search results. As I scrolled down the page my eyes came to rest on one in particular. _Quileute Werewolf Legends._

Curiosity got the best of me and before I knew it the page was loading. At the top of the page appeared a picture of what appeared to be an elder gentleman, was he the one Billy was talking about in his stories? Scrolling through the page certain words seemed to stand out from the page. _Heat, Muscular, Protective.._ The list appeared to go on.

 _Heat. The population appear to be warmer in skin temperature and temper as they appear normal to the eye._ That would explain why Jake was so hot. The way I could feel his heat from the other side of the cab in my truck.

 _Imprint. The significant person will feel a sudden pull towards another. The feeling of contentment will overwhelm the significant other and they will have to choose between accepting or declining. Upon accepting the wolf will be paired with it's significant other for eternity, and upon denial the wolf will be left to fend for themselves until the tie is broken. It is not yet found how to break a tie between a wolf and it's imprint._

 _Anger. The quileute population may appear to be angered or agitated before transformation. In process, all clothing will be discarded and the figure will transform._ Did that mean that Jake would be naked? The thought causing my mouth to go dry.

Swallowing thickly, I close the lid to my laptop and stare into the darkness that is my room.

This was really happening. Jake was a wolf and I was his soul mate, destined to be together forever. Smiling softly at that thought, I got up from my place at my desk and made my way to bed. Changing quickly into my pyjamas, I climbed into my bed pulling the duvet up to my neck. Closing my eyes, my thoughts were consumed by the thought of a certain russet haired wolf.

* * *

"Bells" Charlie bellows from the bottom of the staircase.

Opening my eyes I gaze around my room, the sun outside casting shadows from the trees across my bedroom wall. Rubbing the sleep from my eyes, I climb out of bed and make my way towards my door. Opening it my nose is greeted by the smell of fresh pancakes. The scent of bacon slowly wafting up the stairs.

As I carefully make my way down the stairs I'm greeted by the sight of Charlie, his shirt covered in pancake batter and his tousled hair even more messy than it probably started. I couldn't help the giggle that escaped my mouth.

"I thought I'd make you pancakes for breakfast kiddo, but I had a slight bit of an issue with the mixture" he told me, gazing down at his clothing with a chuckle.

I couldn't help it, I burst into a fit of giggles. Grabbing my stomach as I laughed so hard my stomach began to hurt.

"Thanks dad, I'm not sure the look really suits you though" I joked as I made my way over to the kitchen table.

Sitting down at one of the spaces, Charlie placed a massive plate of pancakes in front of me. A smiley face laid on the plate. Strawberries cut in half on top, causing the face to smile widely up at me. I giggled before picking up a strawberry with my fork and placing it in my mouth, chewing softly.

"Mhmm" I whispered. Fresh strawberries are my absolute favourite.

Chuckling Charlie sat down opposite digging into his pancakes as well.

"So kiddo, what's happening between you and Jake?" Charlie asks me as he takes a bite out of his pancakes.

Quickly finishing my mouthful, I look up at him across the table "Jake asked me to be his girlfriend dad" I told him, a wide smile pulling at my lips.

"That's great kiddo, about time you two did something about it" Charlie chuckles as he takes another mouthful of his pancakes.

His comment causing my cheeks to turn a crimson shade.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

 **New chapters will be uploaded in the next couple of days so keep your eyes open for some new content.**

 **Quick spoiler: There will be some upcoming steamy scenes between our lovely pair.**

 **Feel free to leave some feedback on what you would like to happen and what you think of the chapters so far.**

 **DestinedByWolves x**


End file.
